


The Chronicles of Mr Black: Decorative Mrs Black

by Gibbsgalsa



Series: The Chronicles Of Mr. Black [2]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbsgalsa/pseuds/Gibbsgalsa
Summary: Mr Black under the covers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT read if you do not like mature/explicit reads. Seriously, there is really NO plot. My betas are saying I should share, so I am. So if you like it and you are so inclined, add a kudos. - Before reading this story, you might want to read: "Accidentally Meeting with Mrs Black", but it is not strictly required.

The tension was high. As Foyle eased Rosalind out of the taxi and towards the concierge desk inside the hotel, Christopher had sensed her cold shoulder the entire cab ride. He knew his Mr Black persona did not sit well with her, but with Nealls showing up at their table again, Charles Black returned with a vengeance. Foyle was annoyed, but there was little he could do.

Christopher retrieved the key to the room, as Rosalind stood several steps behind him putting a physical distance between them she took a deep, deliberate breath. Nothing showed outwardly, but Christopher was acutely aware of his wife’s moods. He wanted to apologise, but it would not be sincere. His behaviour was necessary as Nealls was the chief accountant for John Lapbert, the gun runner who Charles Black was working for undercover. There had been no other way, and he was not about to apologise for it, as an apology would be completely disingenuous. Of course, if he had known Nealls was going to show up, he would never have brought her out to dinner.

Following Rosalind off the elevator to the top floor of the hotel, Christopher worked his inner cheek trying to determine how he should proceed. He opened the door and let her enter the room ahead of him. He placed her bag inside the room and locked them in.

The room was gorgeous, Christopher had had flowers delivered just before he left and there was champagne icing on a tray. He looked at Rosalind’s back as she made her way to the window and opened the curtains. The view down to the centre courtyard garden was quite beautiful.

Foyle careful remove his weapon from his left side and silently placed it in the drawer near the bed. He paused to gather his thoughts.

“Rosalind,” Christopher finally said her name.

She turned, and he was dazed at the look on her face. He had never seen her look so very determined. He did not know what she had decided, but he could see that she was not angry anymore. Much to his relief. He waited to see what was next.

With no hesitation, Rosalind walked towards him. As she did, she shed her shoes. Foyle stood very still watching, as she paused halfway towards him, she also slipped out of her dark blue dress. The material skimmed down her body like water. Christopher’s reaction was to bite his lower lip, not taking his eyes off her. His mind and body registered it had been at least a month since he had last seen her naked.

Both his mind and body entirely focused on his wife, as she slid up against him and wrapped herself completely around him.

“How’s this for decorative, Mr Black?” Rosalind let her voice drop low, husky and serious. Christopher had never seen her this wanton, nor this forward. Oh, Foyle knew his wife well enough. She not only loved him but was also extremely susceptible to him physically. Rosalind, in the ten years of marriage, had never had a headache, nor had ever refused to make love to him. She had often awoken him at night for a repeat performance. This Rosalind’s gaze, though, hinted that he was to be her meal for the evening. He had little choice in the matter.

Seeing how serious her tone, Foyle kept the grin from spreading from his mind to his face. It was quite an effort, as he was delighted to be her main course. Being a detective, he also did not reveal that Rosalind had the upper hand.

“That’s correct, Mrs Black,” Mr Black’s tone was seriously sardonic, as it had been with Nealls, “Women should know their place.”

Foyle repeated his previous insulting comment to see how far Rosalind wanted to play this or if she even slightly took him for the apparent boor, who was Mr Black. The rubbish he had to do and say the past three weeks did not belong to Christopher Foyle.

“Their place being in the kitchen,” Rosalind placed her lips on his cheek and nipped at his five o’clock shadow across his chin, “and of course, naturally, in bed.”

If she was going for shock value, it worked. Christopher felt his wife run her hand over the front of his pants. Her lips slipped long his chin to his mouth and took it in a warm caress. He felt one hand undo first his front jacket button and the other tugged at one of his braces to pull him towards the bed.

Foyle let her tug him just as far as the bed. Then he unwound her hands, turned her so he could take in her backside and made sure she was facing the long mirror that hung on the closed bathroom door. He kept his hands on her shoulders, as his mouth worked its way down her neck. He wasn’t sure why, but Mr Black persona egged him on to see how far she would let him go. Or maybe he wanted to see how far his beautiful, though surprisingly delicious, wife would carry on.

Christopher slowly ran his hands the length of her arms, down her sides to her hips. He unhooked the brassiere clips from behind, letting the garment drop. She was naked except for her panties, stockings and garter belt. All black.

“All black, Mmmrrs Blllack, how appropriate,” Christopher drawled. He eased a hand off her hip and ran it cross her ample bottom. His eyes locked with hers in the mirror for several moments, as Christopher squeezed her firmly. His other hand moved to the small of her back, and he ran it up her spine, making her arch forward. Seeing her in that position, he had a great desire to take her like that in front of the mirror.

“Hmmm,……. Yes?” his gazed conveyed his meaning. Rosalind’s eyes widened. He knew she wasn’t ready for him. She knew it as well, but he knew she had never said no to him. She looked back at him with full permission.

“I’m to be ornamental this evening,” Rosalind returned quite seriously, as she arched further forward even spreading her legs, “How appropriate? Hmm?”

She bantered as only Mrs Black would have. Mrs Foyle would have turned herself around and kissed him smilingly until he lost the idea of anything so base on their first night back together.

The Mr Black in him wanted to call her bluff, pull his zipper down and have her just in this position. With her standing there in front of him while bending her over his arm, he could take his fill. Christopher Foyle bit the inside of his cheek debating.

Mr Black nearly won out, as he growled in her ear, “Later.”

He sat her on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Explicit

Chapter 2

Rosalind sat on the bed, as she watched Christopher shed his silk jacket on his shoulders. Looking at his crisp white shirt and beautiful green tie, she stood back up and started to loosen his tie for him. She had a great desire for him to turn her back to the mirror. He had thought better of it. Her Christopher was such a gentleman that she almost smiled at him, but then she remembered her whole thought process from the restaurant to the hotel room.

She was determined to shake Mr Foyle up a bit from his usual calm and control. For their entire marriage, she knew he loved her, and he had his husbandly rights frequently and without protest from her. His worshipfulness and manipulation of her desires were addicting. Rosalind was forever under his control. She became molten liquid. Her willpower was nil to his stroking hands and lingering kisses. She was at most times ashamed to admit that her mind was addicted to Christopher Foyle. He was a drug to her. It never failed to shock her how much she adored him. 

Rosalind had heard many wives complain of the attention of their husbands. Of how many women found that part of marriage something to be endured. She had often heard many wives discuss how best to reduce, limit and even wholly extinguish their husband’s desires. Rosalind had always stayed silent at these discussions. She could hardly boast that she adored Christopher, that she could not wait for most evenings to end and have him with her in their bed. It certainly seems that Christopher was almost the perfect husband when hearing the tales of the local wives.

With those thoughts of how lucky she was and had decided earlier to use Christopher’s new “Mr Black” persona to her advantage to take control of her oh so good husband. Rosalind kissed him and tugged at his lower lip suggestively. Christopher’s mouth parted, and she detected a slight uptick in his right lip as Mr Black tried to keep Christopher from smiling.  
Rosalind closed her eyes and thought of cooking, as she continued to kiss him and unbuttoned his shirt. His undershirt was dispatched quickly, and she slid her body to his and then tiptoed to wrap her arms around him. She ran her hands through his hair as she broke away from his lips. 

It gratified her to see her husband of ten years groan as he slipped his fingers into the back of her neck and drew her mouth to his. She let him take control of her mouth, as their tongues greeted each other, but Rosalind still had plenty of reserves and eased her arms back down to start on his belt. She was momentarily distracted and ran her hands up and down his shoulders and chest. Rosalind sighed her pleasure against his lips and returned to the business at hand. With his belt open, she pushed his slacks down to the ground.

Disconnecting from their kiss, Rosalind skimmed down his body to the floor to remove his shoes. Then she relieved him of both his slacks and undergarment. Running her hands over each thigh and calf, she had him completely naked after taking off each sock.

It had been at least a month for them, and the evidence of Christopher’s desire was in her direct line of sight. Christopher attempted to pull her up by the shoulders, but she shocked him into paralysis by stroking her tongue from base to ridge. He was so still Rosalind debated whether to stop or lookup. She decided on neither, she instead repeated the action, and at his tip, she took just the top of him and sucked.

Christopher’s groan and a sharp intake of breath didn’t cause her to stop but to continue her experiment. Rosalind thought she could get quite used to doing this. His groans made her smile as she kept tasting him. 

She had thought of doing this on more than one occasion in the past, but she had never been able to do it or even suggest it to Christopher. 

Now with her lips sucking his tip, Rosalind closed her eyes and Christoper's long drawn out 'oh' only encouraged her. She pulled back to hold him in hand and stroke her tongue against his top. As she repeated the action, Christopher gently removed himself from her mouth and hands and joined her on his knees. Taking her mouth, he kissed her senseless. Groaning into her lips, he asked between nips, "Darling, whatever gave you the idea to do that?"

She pulled away from him to look in his eyes, "You seemed to like it. You did, didn't you?"

Foyle tilted his head to the left, staring back, he said, 'well, quite but ... eh ddidn't.. ssuppose you would.'

'I do,' Rosalind assured him, 'You are extremely good at it yourself, I thought I would return the favour....?'

Foyle paused for several moments. 

'You're quite happy to do this?' Christopher questioned not letting her escape eye contact.

He was always the detective, she thought. Rosalind smiled at him and shook her head affirmatively, 'Stand back up.'

Christopher eyed her again for a few short moments, then towered back over her. He should not allow it; she was his wife. It wasn't the done thing, but good lord he never had anyone do this for him before. Many of the men in the Army had talked about paying for it. Christopher had recoiled from the thought, and well Caroline had been his first brief affair. She had not been shy about teaching him what she liked and wanted. It had been so fleeting.

Foyle's mind flew through these thoughts very quickly to return to the present, where Rosalind had him growing to full strength. Rosalind's mouth sucked, licked and then teased him making him lose track of time or place. His universe at that moment was firmly settled between her small hands and lips. If he had not known better, her teasing was intentional. He wanted to ask her to stop her half measures, but he was very confident she was experimenting. As an artist, she was forming impressions and unique ways of drawing him out just as she used her paint brushes. She began to suck him again, and she fed him into her mouth entirely. Her hum of pleasure shot through him as her throat contracted around his head. He closed his eyes squinting to regain control of himself.

Finally, after long moments, Christopher removed her from him and firmly brought her to stand by him.

'I was enjoying myself,' Rosalind went to shimmy back down to the floor, he clasped her by the elbows and sat her on the bed.

'You can enjoy yourself later if you wish,' Christopher edged his mouth down her neck and seized her undergarment from her back and urged her to lift her hips to slip them off her.

Easing a hand between her legs, Christopher kissed her as his hand found her quite wet. Lifting her hips off the bed, he pulled her up and down on to him causing them both to groan with their joining. 

'So sorry, darling,'. Christopher closed his eyes, 'Going to be too quick.'

Rosalind ran her hand up over his neck and lifted herself off him and back down again as encouragement. Kissing him, she repeated the action as he pushed upwards repeatedly with little control. He paused suddenly wanting to prolong their pleasure. 

Rosalind," Christopher uttered her name along her neck and he slowed his pace. 

Rosalind ran her hands over his head and brought his mouth to hers. She used her arms to leverage herself to lift herself up and back down onto him. She heard Christopher's groans and she saw him close his eyes. She continued her up and down motions until she felt him take over in a delightfully uncontrolled rush of upward thrusts. 

When she felt and heard his final groan, her completion was more pleasurable then she could ever remember. To have sent him over the edge, standing up with his mouth plundering hers, Rosalind went slack with the release. She pulled her mouth away to see Foyle open his eyes.

'A quick pleasure, darling,' Rosalind agreed, 'Delightful, no need to apologise.'

He gently collapsed them on the soft bed and grinned at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalind easied a warm hand against her still sleeping husband's back. Slanting an eye open she lifted herself up to look towards the window. There was absolutely no light seeping through outside. Sighing she rolled away to use the facility; she smiled as she slightly tripped over Mr Black's fancy shoes. She bent slowly collecting their things from the floor, several times glancing silently behind her to ensure Christopher wasn't disturbed. The dim light from the bathroom lit her progress

Moments later, Rosalind slipped back under the warm covers. Christopher had turned to face her, and his eyes gazed into hers.

'Hullo,' he whispered. His thin mouth twitched slightly down into a smile, and his eyes danced at her.

'Hullo,' Rosalind hummed back, biting her lower lip her eyes shifted to his mouth.

Christopher ran a smooth hand over her forehead and then tucked her brown hair behind her ear. He brought her slowly towards his mouth, kissing her cheek, 'Mmmissed you."

'How much?' Rosalind pulled away. Her serious eyes connected with his blue glint, 'Show me, Christopher.'

'I will... Happily." Christopher pulled himself to a sitting position and shifted the pillows against the headboard. Bending down to her, he swiftly lifted her and placed her astride him. He softly avowed, 'Nnot positive, but I believe there is not enough time to show you how much I have missed you. But let's see, hmm?'

As he kissed her and pressed her firm breast against his hair roughen chest, Rosalind pushed further into him with her hips. The evidence of Christopher's desire strongly pushed against her curved stomach making her hum into his mouth. With long kisses, Foyle lightly ran fingertips from thighs to her shoulders. His hands captured her wrists behind her, arching her from his chest to feed off a single breast. Stretching her further back, Rosalind offered her other breast to him, the pleasure of his lips drew praising gasps from her. He moved from one breast to the other. Bringing each bud to hard prominence, Christopher placed both her hands on her ankles which essentially arched her like a bow. This freed his hands to touch her as he pleased.

'Darling, can't have you distracting me, so keep... sstill," Christopher firmly stated, as he took a deep, measured breath.

Rosalind felt captured as if a pirate had set her ship ablaze and she was to be his ravished prize for many days. His hands moved from her wrists, up her arms to linger on her shoulders, as his lips bit along her exposed neckline, licking and nipping there. 

His sustained progress moved from her neck and shoulders then finally her breast again. Wantonly, she pressed with her hips against him in anguish to gain some pressure to her core. She felt Christopher smile against her chest, but he continued sucking firmly not offering any help to elevate her pent-up desires.

'Darling, ddon't... hmm... rrush this,' Christopher chuckled against her skin.

'Need. To. Show...' Christopher punctuated each word as his hands ran along each calf, then up further to finally linger on her firm bottom. Squeezing each pert mound as he eased her away from his hips, Christopher mouthed against her lips between nibbles, 'Must. Show. How. Hmmm... I ... mmissed you.'

Anchoring his hand just where her thighs and behind met, Christopher's lips drifted from chaste nips to tongue deepening thrusts and back again. Rosalind mimicked each kiss as he paused for breath. As he let her lips spin his head, Christopher's prime instinct for release flamed between them. He eased a hand slowly to her hips and drew feather light touches between the apex where her legs joined. Gratifyingly his touch met her very wet middle, she whimpered a full thirty seconds into his lips, while rolling her hips deliberately against the tips of his fingers. He indulged her up to a point, skimming her there and pulling away letting her shift her hips to his thumb that slowly grazed her bud. His other hand moved smoothly to her lower back, gliding her closer to him. Finally, he slipped her firmly down on to him to join them.

'God...,Christopher,' Rosalind called out. 

Christopher grunted as he stroked his hands back down her body to release her from her bow position to entwine their fingers loosely together. He guided their hands to behind his back to necessarily make him her captive now, 'Turnabout is fair play, Rosalind. Help yourself.'

He thrust up into her as it was quite literally all he could do now, and he watched as Rosalind's eyes widened. She slipped her fingers from him, lingeringly ran her fingers to his neck. From head to toe, the heat seeped throughout his body as her lips covered his mouth. Elegantly, she adjusted her knees just so, to gain purchase for her to rock.

'I missed ... you.' Rosalind effectively rose above him and then drove back down clinching him.

Foyle bit his lip. Rosalind rocked again with pleasure flowing physically and mentally, the groan from her husband registered dimly. Unlike Foyle, Rosalind embraced the joining full-on, rolling on him in full measure. Foyle closed his eyes and concentrated on counting. Unfortunately, counting didn't work when one was not thrusting. For his wife would rock ten times then only two or three times in small bursts. She had her rhythm that nearly set him over the edge. As she stopped, he cautiously opens his eyes.

Her eyes greeted his. He watched as she deliberately slipped both her hands to her breast. The ones he tasted not so long ago. She didn't break her gaze as her hips rolled off him again. Lifting herself very high then drifted lower. Her repeated thrusts provided full indulgence of pleasure and required continued restraint on Christopher's part. With eyes slitten, Christopher watched as one hand slipped from her breast to between her legs. As he viewed Rosalind take her pleasure of him, her moans and final flying crest sent him over the top. For the second time, in a few short hours, Christopher Foyle lost any self-control he hoped to contain.


End file.
